


Sock Index

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock owned 24 pairs of socks. Currently he was in possession of 15.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where do they go?” Sherlock fumed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s baffling,” said John, not looking up from his laptop. “Pity we don’t have a detective in the building.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sherlock investigates the mystery of his missing socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Index

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).

Sherlock owned 24 pairs of socks. Currently he was in possession of 15.  
  
“Where do they go?” Sherlock fumed.  
  
“It’s baffling,” said John, not looking up from his laptop. “Pity we don’t have a detective in the building.”  
  
“I’m going to go and look down the back of the chest of drawers,” said Sherlock.  
  
“Sounds fun,” said John absently.  
  
  
  
By the time Sherlock came back, John had got his own laundry out of the dryer and was pairing  _his_  socks. Sherlock watched idly: argyle, navy. Black. Oh dear God.  
  
“Those are my socks!”  
  
John examined the pair he was holding. “Oh, yeah. They must have got mixed in with mine.”  
  
Sherlock stalked forwards to the pile of socks and John backed up warily. Sherlock’s expression suggested he’d just caught John in bed with his mother.  
  
“These are mine too. And these.” Sherlock glared. “You’ve  _worn_  them.” He hurled the sock balls at John.  
  
“Come on, it was a mistake,” said John, ducking. “What about you? You keep body parts in the kitchen!”  
  
“Keep your body parts out of my socks!” yelled Sherlock.  
  
“This a bad time to mention borrowing your underwear then?” joked John. He looked at Sherlock and his grin disappeared.  
  
  
  
As John accelerated to the door and safety, behind him the hail of rolled-up socks turned into a blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sherlock has no scruples about borrowing (stealing) other people's belongings, but judging from his reaction when Donovan manhandled his eyeballs, and from the conversation between himself and Mrs Hudson at the beginning of _The Hounds of Baskerville_ , I don't think he would react too positively to others using his things without permission ^^


End file.
